


Forgive me Father for I am Sin - Sam

by Tickette



Series: Forgive me Father for I am Sin [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Dean Winchester, Bottom Gabriel/Top Sam Winchester, Catholic, Confessional, Demonic Possession, Exorcisms, M/M, Mean Sam Winchester, Possessed Sam Winchester, Priest Abuse, Priest Gabriel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 20:17:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21326062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tickette/pseuds/Tickette
Summary: Sam goes to church and finds Father Gabe.  Sam is running and Gabe gets caught.
Relationships: Gabriel & Sam Winchester
Series: Forgive me Father for I am Sin [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1358947
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	Forgive me Father for I am Sin - Sam

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a nice fic. Warning for rape.

Father Gabriel stretched as he got up from his bed. He then rubbed his face and groaned at the clock. He hated getting up so early and often wondered who would care if he slept in another couple hours. He dressed quicky, shivering in the chill of the dark morning. He ate a quick meal of frozen waffles topped with peanut butter and jelly and gulped a cup of lukewarm, weak coffee. He really needed to reset that coffeemaker after the time change. Gabriel grabbed a lollipop from the bowl on his desk as he sat. The sugar boost, one of his only vices he allowed himself after Chicago, woke him more than the minimal caffeine he had in that terrible coffee. 

_ Let's get this day over with, _he thought, turning on the ancient computer. He reviewed his email, all one of them, letting him know that the annual bake sale was scheduled for this Saturday. This made him smile. For being a backwater town, the women in this town could bake the most sinful pastries. He smiled as he replied that he would indeed be available for the judging.

A quick glance at his calendar reminded him that he needed to hear confessions this morning because the new priest, Father Castiel, was not due until later this afternoon. He had received orders last month about this priest. He was told there had been an incident and he wondered what had happened. 

_ It must have been bad to be sent here _, he laughed to himself. Gabriel reflected on the reason he had been assigned this congregation and gave a sad sigh as he opened the doors of his lonely church. The sun had just risen and the day looked to be a hot one. He gave the three parishioners a smile and waved them inside. Gabriel wished he were a better priest. He followed them in and got started. 

An hour later he stepped out for a quick bathroom break and to grab another lollipop, then returned to the confessional. He had hoped for a nap before morning service, but he had heard someone come in.

"Good morning, my child. Confess your sins, I will receive them."

"Forgive me Father for I am Sin." The voice was breathless and gruff, yet held a hopeful quality.

Gabriel frowned then smiled at the misspoke request. "In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Ghost. Whoever conceals their sins does not prosper, but the one who confesses and renounces them finds mercy." He read from a card he had made up after complaints had been posted at his flippant phrasing. "Repent and turn to God, so that your sins may be wiped out, that times of refreshing may come from the Lord.”

He thought he heard the man say something. He waited, listening to the man's heavy breathing. _ Is he okay? _

The man cleared his throat, then began. "I am impure and tempt others into my bed." His breathing seemed to quicken as he shifted in the confined space.

"Temptation is not sin; sin is an action. When you give into lust, born of instincts and desire, put that desire into motion, that is committing sin. It’s something a person chooses to do, and sin cannot be carried out unless you agree to act upon it. Are you intentionally luring people into the sin of adultery?”

"Sin of the flesh is so _ sweet, Father _," the man seemed to purr, his voice was pitched different.

"Father Gabriel."

"Gabriel, like the archangel?" There was a real interest in his tone, the same as when he first spoke. "I, um…" He cleared his throat again, his breathing hitched. He seemed to be struggling. There were quite a few sounds coming from the other confessional room. "I bet," his voice had dropped an octave, "you are _ Heavenly _."

Gabriel chuckled quietly. He really should not be so amused, but he could not help himself. "Yes, but you can call me Father Gabe."

"Ah, okay Father _ Gabe _ , I'm Sam and you sound _ delicious _." He had a predatory quality to his voice now.

"Hey Sam, let's get back to you." Gabriel shifted uncomfortably and cleared his own throat. "You are not responsible for anyone's actions but your own. That is why we have free will: the freedom to choose our own actions."

"Free will, Father _ Gabe _ ." The emphasis Sam was putting on his name made Gabriel nervous. "Your voice is making me choose impure thoughts." Sam gave a throaty chuckle in not the most innocent way. He wan nearly panting when he whispered, "You need an altar boy, _ Father?" _

Gabriel shifted uncomfortably in his chair. _ Did he know? Was this a test? _ The amusement he had earlier was quickly fading with each word. This was not right. He needed to get this man out of here. Gabriel rubbed his face to clear his thoughts. He had to get back on track.

"No, Sam. Back to you, are you coercing them? Temping them into sin for your own gain?" The light-hearted tone was gone from the priest.

The man laughed, rough and loud. "Why, no _ Father, _ " he said in a singsong way, "I just talk to them, lean in _ close,_ touching their _ bodies.._." Sam's voice was low a near growl.

"Son--"

"Sam."

Gabriel blinked at the interruption. He heard shuffling and a low moan, but continued. "Sam, did you make them act upon their thoughts? Actions are the only way to commit sin."

"The guilt is _ heavy _ , Father _ Gabe _ ." Sam made the 'b' in his name sound like a pop, his voice sounded so close. "And so is my _ cock," _ he emphasized the hard 'k'.

Gabriel sat back in shock. Sam continued.

"I am _ sin_. I gobble up innocence. You can feel it, can you, _ Father? _ You _ want me _ ...I can feel your _ need…" _

"Sam, I can't --"

"_ But I can._" Sam seemed to be pressing against the screen between them.

"Sam--" Gabriel tried again.

"I like it when you say my name, like you're _ begging _." 

"What?" Gabriel was confused, dumbfounded. People shouldn't be coming onto him, let alone saying the things Sam said.

"Sam, I--" Gabriel gasped when he heard an loud bang then the telltale sounds of a zipper being undone. 

"Say it again, _ Father _," Sam was gruffly panting. "Say my name."

"Sam, stop this right now," Father Gabe demanded, sitting up straight, staring wide eyed at the screen separating them. "If you are jerking off in my confess--"

"Oh yeah. _ Fuck _."

Gabriel did not know what to do. He had half a mind to yank the man out of there and throw him out of the church.

"You can't--"

"I am here confessing my sins. _ Father, _ forgive me my _ lust. You ready to receive _?"

"Sam, stop!" Gabriel stood. "This is not the place--"

The man chuckled. "_ Father _ , that's not what _ he _ said."

"No! Nothing happened." Gabriel was panicking. _ How did he know? _ "I have been absolved, reprimanded, and sent here. Nothing happened with Inas."

Sam gave a wicked laugh. "So, there was an _ alter boy." _

Gabriel was angry, Lord forgive him, he was seeing red. This man had been fishing and he fell for it. 

"No impropriety happened. Now leave!" He left the confessional and opened the door. He stumbled back a few steps when the tall man stood, his huge erection in his hand, and came out. His dark eyes flashed in the early morning sun.

"Give me penance,_ Father Gabe. _ Tell me I am _ forgiven." _His tone was mocking, his smile predatory, leering. "Gonna have me recite the rosary, ten Hail Marys, an Our Father?" Sam's long hair fell around his face when he looked down on the short priest. He slowly stroked himself, licking his lips, and letting a harsh smirk dominate his face.

Gabriel gasped as the man stalked closer, his eyes wide with fear. He held up one hand as he scrambled for purchase with the other when he hit a pew causing him to overbalance.

"Pray with me, Sam..." He didn't know what to say. He caught himself as he nearly tripped. "You don't have--" he didn't finish because he let out a scream when the huge man lunged for him. He struggled in the man's grip. He felt his clothes being ripped. "Stop! Please, stop this!"

Sam bit the priest at the base of his neck. Gabriel screamed in terror and pain. He shoved and scratched, he kicked and hit. He never wanted to hurt anyone, but he didn't want to die.

Sam had him pinned to the floor, his face now in his line is sight. Gabriel wanted to hurl at the lecherous look being directed at him, blood dripping from Sam's lips. 

"Stop this, please!" 

Sam leaned down and kissed the priest hard. Gabriel felt rough teeth tear at his lips. His mouth was forced open and his tongue painful sucked. A bitter tang of copper filled his mouth. Again he struggled against the assault. Abruptly Sam disengaged.

"Did the _ alter boy beg? _ Was he as _ sweet _ as you?" Sam laughed at the terrified Gabriel as he ground his hard on into the priest's crotch. He grabbed Gabriel's legs and spread them wide causing the priest to scream again.

"No!" Father Gabriel sobbed, "we got too close but nothing happened!"

Another kiss and Sam ripped open Gabriel's shirt. He latched onto one of his nipples and viciously sucked. Sam held Gabriel's wrists in an iron grip.

Father Gabriel screamed in pain and with shame. He had stopped seeing Inas when he realized the boy was being more than friendly. He had confessed to Father Raphael and had beenput on probation. It was a little harsh, but in light of the many scandals in the Catholic Church recently, they were being cautious. He took his punishment in stride, as inappropriate as he was at times, Gabriel took his vows seriously.

"Get off me!" Gabriel screamed as loud as he could, praying someone heard them. The church was set on a hill above the desert town, away from most buildings and houses, but he held out hope.

"You don't want that, do you _ Father?" _Sam's eyes were now black.

Gabriel remembered a vague lesson back in seminary about black eyes and overwhelming strength. He sniffed and sure enough, he smelled sulfur. _ Demon! _

Sam busted Father Gabriel's mouth when he slammed a kiss on him again. He casually brushed off the priest's protests. He raised up and punched Gabriel in the face, side, and stomach until the man was whimpering underneath him.

"Play nice, little _ priest, _ because this will not be fast and it will hurt a _ lot _ ," Sam hissed in Gabriel's ear. He roughy divested him of his clothes and was rubbing against the bleeding man. "Are you _ praying?" _His laugh echoed around the empty church.

Gabriel could barely move, everything hurt and he could not catch his breath. He knew what was going to happen and started to pray. He squeezed his eyes closed when he felt his legs being spread wider and lifted up.

"I'm gonna fuck you so _ hard _," Sam growled then pressed blood slicked dick against Gabriel's tight hole.

"Please don't," Father Gabriel begged then he screamed when he was breached. Sam was telling the truth, it hurt so bad. He felt his skin tear, felt the warm rush of blood. Sharp, stabbing pain lanced through his body, up his back and down his legs. He prayed it would be over quickly, but his prayers were unanswered. Sam was true to his word.

"Pray me away, _ Father," _ Sam howled in evil laugher. He brutalized the priest's arse, pounding him hard and fast. He laughed again when Gabriel screamed in agony. "If it don't hurt, it's not _ love." _

Wave upon wave of pain was ripping Father Gabriel to pieces. _ What have I done? I am so sorry Inas! I tried to do the right thing. Forgive me, Lord, for I have sinned..._

\----------

"Sam! Are you here?"

Sam had just come with an unholy ferocity when he heard the query. He detangled himself from the priest and quickly yanked on his clothes.

"Shit, damn it, fuck." A steady stream of curses spewed under his breath as Sam stumbled to tug boots and run at the same time.

The new voice boomed in the tiny church.

"_ Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica." _

Sam stumbled and fell to his hands and knees. Father Gabe heard the words as they crashed over him. Something familiar but too distant.

_ "Ergo, omnis legio diabolica, adiuramus te... cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare!" _

Sam fell over and was writhing in pain, screaming as Father Gabriel had. He hurled curses at the newcomer.

_ "Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis! Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei; contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine... quem inferi tremunt…" _

Father Gabriel curled up on himself the best he could and covered his ears with his hands at the horrific sounds coming from Sam.

_ "Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine! Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos!" _

Gabriel had squeezed his eyes shut against the onslaught, otherwise he would have seen the thick, black smoke depart the tall man's body. The deep resonating voice was strong and powerful, unlike him. He felt broken, although something in the back of his shattered mind niggled. He knew that passage, but he could not think, he was ruined. He had tempted that alter boy into impure thoughts. He had let the boy hang on his every word. He had led the boy astray. He was guilty of vanity, pride, gluttony, and, yes, lust. He was so flattered by someone looking at him in that way, that pure adoration, Gabriel let himself be fooled.

Gabriel looked down at his naked, bloody self. He deserved this. He was damned to hell because he couldn't be the priest he should have been. He heard a voice, not the Demon's, deep and concerned.

"Sam! Sammy," there was a break in that strong voice, "I was going crazy, I couldn't find you. Are you okay? Where are you hurt?"

"Dean?" That voice was small, though masculine, full of hurt and confusion. "I was out… getting coff..ee.. oh God, Dean. I tried the reagin control, I had him. I thought church, ya know holy water. I'm not hurt, it's not mine… is he dead?"

"Sit still, Sammy, I'll check on him," the second voice, Dean, commanded. 

Father Gabriel flinched when a hand was placed on his shoulder. He wanted to push that offending touch away, but he just sobbed.

"Hey, buddy, it's over. I got rid of it. Your alive." Dean said in soft tones.

"What? You?" He cast around quickly. "I must stop that demon!" Hands restrained him when he tried to get up.

"Lie still, you're injured. I got it, I got rid of the demon." Hard but gentle eyes held his. Dean, a civilian by his clothes, exorcised the demon?

"Please, I have called an ambulance," Dean said. "What's your name?"

"Father Ga-" he started the cleared his throat, "Father Gabriel. How do you…?"

The kind man's smile was a stiff imitation. He looked over his shoulder then, replied, "It's what we do. I'm sorry about what happened."

He was so confused. Father Gabriel covered his face in his hands and cried loud, wet sobs. He felt himself being gathered into an embrace, barely registering the Latin words that were being spoken softly over his head. It didn't matter, he was going to hell for his sins, this was just the beginning.

"Father? We need to check you out."

"Can you make a statement?" 

Gabriel flinched, unable to comprehend why there were so many people suddenly in his church. _ Not my church, _ he thought bitterly. He fought weakly against hands, his humiliation and shame crowded his mind. His ears started to ring. He heard snippets of conversations.

"Sir, we have to stop the bleeding."

"We have to help, Dean."

"No, Sam. We are getting in the car and not stopping until we get to Bobby's."

"Did either of you see anyone when you found the man?"

"We hear screaming and come in. Someone ran out th" 

"What is going on?"

"Stand back, Father, this is a crime scene."

"This is my church. I'm Father Castiel. Father Gabriel was to meet me here."

Father Gabriel could not keep up. His mind shut down along with his hearing and vision. The last thing he thought nearly made him laugh hysterically.

_ Sam was wrong, I am Sin. _

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you JoJo for your help with this story. A simple number choice changed this to a more darker tale.


End file.
